Esta Rothero
'''Esta '''is a female human and the adopted daughter of the Talthiran ambassador Arron Rothero and was a member of the Ghost Division Personality History Early Life Born in 2241, Esta lived a good life with her family on a remote Earth Alliance colony, at age 8, she took a ride on a spacecraft faith her parents on a cargo delivery until they were attacked by raiders, Esta survived thanks to her parents by jettison her in an escape pod. Drited through space and unconscious when her escape pod was discovered by the Talthiran State vessel, unable to remember most of her memories after the attack but her name, she was unaware of her Earthly origins at the time. Taken to Terra Nova and made a slow recovery when she began open up to a few people who were helping her remember some moments of her past, but still clouded. Spending weeks adjusting to the new world, she recieved a visit from Arron Rothero and his wife Amanda who heard about the tragic loss, spoke to her a while to know about her. Esta had gotten along well with them and especially to Amanda until afterwards the couple talked to her about how they wanted a family but never took the time due to their work, and wanted to adopt her as their daughter, she immediately accepted and happy to have a new family to love. Over the few years when she became a teenager, when one day she suddenly developed telepathic abilities that almost driven mad by the voices and kinetic powers she used. But was offered training by a group that helps those with pisonic abilities to control so they don't hurt themselves or anyone, calling themselves the Ghost Division, slightly worried of being forced into something she wasn't comfortable with but soon learnt they give telepaths other means for work with their gifts then just military. Taking time to think it over and a talk with her parents, she accepted the offer so that she could use them to help others. After a year since Esta enrolled into the academy, instructors were surprised by how gifted she was for such a young age, when she turned 15 she increased her kinetic powers to lift objects three times her weight which was very rare among their generation, studied in many forms of combat. By age 18, she was fully qualified as an operative of the Ghost Division and made her parents proud of how hard she worked to achieve it and chose to use her abilities to good use for the Talthiran State. She once visited Lorenda for the first visit with her family during a vacation in 2256 for a month to know about their Lor-Tennu cousins and surprised how they came from Earth eons ago. Learnt a few skills on the way that could be of use to improve the training among new telepaths in the Division could learn from. 2259 Esta receive news about the first contact with Earth in over a century she began to remember and discovered where she truly came from which was a surprise to her and others as the first woman from beyond the Talthiran borders in a century. When she found out her father was assigned as ambassador to a space station called Babylon 5 she volunteered to represent the Ghost Division and bodyguard for her parents, her superiors accepted the request and joined her parents until she was to be recalled for future assignments needed. Gallery Rogue_(Anna_Marie)_(Earth-TRN036).jpg Esta's combat uniform.jpg|Esta's combat clothing Estra uniform.jpg Category:Human